Calling All Goofs
"Calling All Goofs" is the 54th episode of the first season of Goof Troop. Synopsis Goofy and Max are finished packing to go to the Goof family reunion at Tierra del Foongo. However, on the way to the airport, Goofy's car starts to power down, and Max notices the "check oil" light is lit, so they stop at Pete's car dealership to have him check what's wrong. Pete asks for a dollar to get a new screw for Goofy's engine, but when he sees Goofy's $200 for his plane tickets, he lies about other problems to get Goofy to give him all his money. Later that evening, Peg sees Max and Goofy unloading their car and Max tells her about what happened. Knowing this was a result of one of Pete's scams, Peg has a plan to make Max and Goofy happy: inviting the Goof clan to come over to Spoonerville and have the reunion there, and having Pete pay for it as payback for ripping off Goofy. In the middle of the night, Pete and Peg are awoken by the doorbell and they get up to answer it. In comes the Goof clan, consisting of Aunt Goophelia, Great-Uncle Pattonleather Goof, Cousin Wernher von Goof and Uncle M. Angelo Goof. As the arrivals begin to drive Pete crazy, P.J. contacts Max telling him that the Goofs have arrived. While Pete deals with the family's antics, Goofy is still depressed from not being able to travel to Tierra del Foongo. When Goofy asks Pete to help him with hanging up a picture, Peg tells Pete to keep him from seeing the family so they can surprise him at noon when the party starts. Pete soon can't deal with the Goofs any longer and schemes to get rid of them. He decides to send the Goofs on a cargo ship to Tierra del Foongo and trick them into thinking they're taking a tour of the Spoonerville Harbor. However, at the same time, Goofy has purchased tickets for that very ship to take him to there. Pete arrives back at the house, but Peg confronts him and forces him to bring the Goofs back. However, when he tries to get onto the ship, he's thrown off for not having a ticket and is tossed into a crate, which gets loaded aboard the ship. Goofy is then surprised by the arrival of his family and is overjoyed, which leads everyone to think Pete planned the two groups to meet on the ship as a surprise. Pete is named an "honorary Goof" by the family and endures more of their annoyance, which leads him to try to escape in a lifeboat by pretending it's a game of hide-and-seek. Everyone hides and Pete takes off in the lifeboat, speeding back to his home. In his haste, he inadvertently crashes into and destroys the Goof house in the process. Unfortunately for him, Goofy, Max and everyone else all hid inside the lifeboat, causing him to break down crying. The reunion goes on and Peg gives a toast to the Goofs, saying that they can put up residence at their house until they've finished rebuilding Goofy's house. This finally drives Pete over the edge and he rows down the street in the lifeboat as the episode ends. Trivia *Several Goof family members are based on actual historical figures: **Great-Uncle Pattonleather Goof is based on U.S. General George S. Patton, as well as a pun on "patent leather". **Uncle M. Angelo Goof is based on artist Michelangelo. **Cousin Wernher von Goof is based on scientist Wernher von Braun. * On the A Goofy Movie Gold Collection DVD, this episode is presented without the intro sequence. The intro sequence is, however, present in the episode's inclusion on the adjacent VHS release. Gallery File:Max's excitement when P.J. calls to inform him that the Goofs have arrived! File:Max-GoofTroop.jpg Video releases VHS * A Goofy Movie (Gold Collection) DVD * A Goofy Movie (Gold Collection) * Goof Troop: Volume 2 Category:Goof Troop episodes Category:Television episodes